1. Field of the Invention
The device of the present invention relates to an improvement for a feed water pump drive system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reciprocating pumps are employed to force or pump high temperature fluid at a high velocity to a fluid utilization device such as the coils of a boiler. Due to the high temperature of the fluid being pumped, it has been necessary in the prior art to prevent the high temperature fluid from coming into immediate contact with the plunger and the plunger packing since the high temperatures will rapidly deteriorate the packing. This deterioration of the packing results in rapid wear of the plunger and scoring of the plunger and plunger cylinder.
Accordingly, typical prior art devices employ structure for separating the high temperature fluid from the plunger. Such prior art devices are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,241,496 and 3,972,654. In the prior art systems, the plunger is physically separated from the high temperature fluid by a diaphragm or a similar member. Due to this separation, there is a necessity to provide separate structure for lubricating the packing surrounding the plunger. A complete separate lubrication system is normally provided in the prior art systems increasing the cost of the pump and the complexity of its manufacture and assembly.
The system of the present application is an improvement of the system illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,719 assigned to the assignee of the present invention and that patent is incorporated by reference herein.